Ms America
by Amber Rose Black
Summary: What would happen if Dr. Erskine had made more of the super soldier serum so that he could create a woman super soldier? Adelina Charlie Wilson thinks that she will do nothing with her life, that she will remain unwanted until she dies, she never expected to be be picked for a super secret military project. Buckyxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Adelina Charlie Wilson, a girl born and raised in Brooklyn, was getting tired of the helpless feelings that were overcoming her. It wasn't because she was weak, or stupid, it was quite the opposite, Adelina, or Charlie as she prefers wants to be able to go to war. She hates that she is stuck in America while all the able bodied men are shipped off to Europe to stop Hitler. And they were soon going to run out of men.

Every day hundreds of men died. But they were set in the ways of no women going to fight. They are to weak and they should do their womanly job of staying home and looking after the children until their husbands get back. That is what the government said, more or less, and Charlie was tired of it. Besides, she had no husband nor any children. Charlie didn't even have a family.

She was an orphan, and a poor one at that. She lived in a rat infested apartment in the slums of Brooklyn. It was a rough place to live, in her spare time between her job at the corner store and paying her landlord, Charlie learned how to hold a knife and eventually how to use it against someone. She always carried a knife with her. She had been mugged to many times not to.

Charlie had a moderately boring life. Living by herself in her cramped apartment, going to her tedious job at the corner store, and then going back to her apartment. Charlie had no friends to go out with, nor any money she could spare to pay for anything fun.

Charlie had only really had one true friend. Her name was Lily, she had lived at the orphanage with Charlie. She had been three years older than Lily, but that hadn't stopped her from befriending the shy girl. Lily had taught Charlie what there was to be happy for in life, to be gentel and kind to everyone, and Charlie owed Lily who she was right now. Without Lily, Charlie would still be the angry, unhappy child she had been when she was ten. The two girls were practically inseparable, Lily teaching Charlie what it was like to constantly be happy.

But not two years into their friendship, Lily died of scarlet fever. Charlie hadn't been allowed to go near the other girl for the last two weeks of her life, she could only watch threw a window as her friend withered away, only to be snatched up by death at the end. To this day, 9 years later, it still pained Charlie. The death of her friend had hit her hard. She dropped out of high school and run away, not being able to stand the orphanage without her friend. Some people thought she was being dramatic, but you don't easily forget people like Lily. The little rays of light that guide you out of the darkness are very hard to live without.

Charlie had managed to find a job, working for a crotchety old man, who was getting to old to take care of his corner store. He hired her on very minimal pay, and she had slept in the corner store for her first two years there, the man never even knowing that she was there or that she was actually sixteen not twenty one. Charlie still worked at the corner store, though now she has an apartment, if you can even call it that, all to herself.

It is only one room, a small toilet, sink and shower in one corner, a stove in one and a bed that took up the rest of the place. The only decoration she had was a picture Lily had drawn of them as stick figures. It was in pencil, no colour, but Charlie could still picture Lily's flaming red hair and sparkling blue eyes in her mind. Charlie brought it with her wherever she went.

Charlie would normally lock up shop and go home, but tonight was different, in the main part of town there was a new show going on, One presented by Howard Stark himself (A brilliant scientist and engineer, head of STARK industries). It was called World Exposition of Tomorrow, where Mr. Stark would be showcasing all his new and fantastic inventions. A large part of Brooklyn was going, the only people who weren't going seemed to be the ones that couldn't afford it.

So Charlie swiped a bit of beef jerky from the store for her supper and made her way over, feeling adventurous for the first time in a while. The walk was about an hour and she couldn't even come close to paying for a ticket. She figured she rushed she'd be able to watch the very end of the show from outside the gates.. She was was about 50 minutes into her walk towards the center of Brooklyn, when she heard some jeering and laughing from down an alley, along with a cry of pain. Charlie, being the person she was, couldn't let the evil sounding laughter be uninspected. Lily taught her better than to ignore an obvious sign of someone else's pain.

She ran towards the sound, old shoes hitting the pavement and trench coat flapping behind her, her long blonde hair along with it. She turned around a corner and skidded to a halt as not to collide with a rather large boy.

There were two boys. Each looking to be in their late teens. Both rather large, height and width wise. They had been in the process of bullying another young boy, holding him against the wall, he looked to be much younger than them, probably by about five years.

"Hey!" Charlie yelled. "Leave him alone!" The three boys looked towards her, the youngest with a startled look, his face covered in blood from a cut on his forehead. He looked almost hopeful at seeing someone come to his rescue, but once he saw her size, the hope left. Charlie was hopelessly out matched against the two bullies, but at least she could get the smaller one away from the boys.

"What are you gonna do about it, Bird?" The boy standing closest to Charlie asked with a sneer. The other boy leering at her, still holding the kid.

"I'm going to fight you." Charlie said, slowly raising her fists, looking unsure of herself. Hopefully they would take the bait, she had made herself look like an easy target, and Charlie was pretty sure they'd rather beat her up more than the kid they'd already probably beat up many times. Charlie was fresh meat to them.

The boy holding the kid up dropped him and they both advanced on her. The little boy looked at her, fear in his eyes, yet he didn't know whether to run or stay.

Go! She mouthed, before looking back at the boys advancing on her. The boy took of sprinting down the alley as fast as his feet could take him. Charlie smiled to herself, good he got away.

One boy brought his hand up and back handed Charlie before she had anytime to react. She flew to the side, hitting the wall with a boney thud! Charlie tried to sit up, but her head was spinning and she could already feel a bump forming on her head from where she hit the wall. She heard the boys laugh at her as she tried to scramble up, but her knees buckled and she fell down onto her elbows, where she spat out blood. A boy picked her up and punched her hard in the face. And again, under the chin sending her backwards onto her elbows again.

One of the boys, she couldn't tell which, took a hard kick and hit her square in her stomach, sending her flying farther into the alley, where she landed on her back, her vision was starting to blacken, Charlie'd never been able to take many hits before she blacked out, and she hadn't figured out if that was a good thing or not yet.

She could hear the boys jeering at her, when all of a sudden they stopped and their voices were replaced with that of an angry German man. Charlie turned her head. There was an older, balding man, wearing a brown suite and circular wire rimmed glasses. Behind the man's legs stood the boy that had been beaten up earlier.

The German man yelled at them once more, but all the boys did was laugh, not seeming to listen to the man at all. The man pulled out a gun. He pointed into the air and shot it.

Bang! The boys' eyes widened when they saw the gun, now aimed at them. They pushed on each other, trying to gain momentum so they could get out of that alley as fast as possible. As soon as they were gone the old man, followed by the little boy, rushed towards her.

The man knelt beside her, propping her head up on his lap. Charlie hissed in pain at being moved.

"I think you have broken some of your ribs." The man said.

"Sure feels like it." She said with a rattly laugh that hurt her lungs. She started to cough, pain hitting her like a sac of bricks. She cried out, squeezing her eyes shut, feeling tears stream down her face.

"May I suggezt a quvick drive to ze Hozpital?" The man asked.

"No." Charlie breathed, "Can't.. Afford it." The man took a quick look over her dirty jacket and hole filled shoes and realized that the woman definitely could not afford any sort of Hospital bill, especially not with the damage she had.

"Alvright. I vill see vhat I can do." He said.

"What?" Charlie asked confused. What was he going to do?

"I am Doctor Abraham Erskine, and I zink zhat zhat means I'm quvalified to help you." The man, Dr Erskine, said. Charlie would normally have refused a stranger's help, not wanting to go with someone she didn't know and use up their time and energy if they actually had good intentions, but Charlie knew she would definitely need help with this one. So Charlie allowed Erskine to help her up and slowly walk her towards what appeared to be a taxi. Before getting in, Charlie addressed the kid who had cautiously followed them.

"Kid, do you live 'round here?" Charlie asked, bleary eyes looking him. It was then that she saw his condition. The boy was very thin, thinner than herself, if that was even possible. His face was covered in dirt and his clothes full of holes, not unlike her own. His sandy blond hair lay unbrushed and from his yellow teeth she doubted that he owned a tooth brush.

The boy nodded, peeping a small yes. He started to turn around, before Charlie stopped her.

"You look hungry." Charlie stated. The boy looked at her, eyes big and round as if to say that yes he was very hungry.

"Reach into my pocket." She instructed. The boy looked at her coat pocket hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." Charlie said, giving him a gentile smile, though Charlie didn't realize that she had blood on her teeth and that made her smile look slightly sinister.

The boy walked towards her, looking curiously at Charlie's pocket. He put his hand in and pulled it out quickly, when he grabbed a little plastic bag. It was the bag of beef jerky that Charlie was going to eat later.

"I can't take your food." The boy said, trying to give it back to her. Charlie put up her hand to stop him, wincing at the movement.

"Take it." She said, "You need it more than I do."

The boy looked down at the food in his hands, his stomach growled. He looked up at Charlie, who was getting weaker by the second.

"Thank you." The boy said before scampering off. Dr. Erskine had watched them, a small smile on his face. He had begun to despair that he'd never find the perfect woman for his project, but if he was lucky, maybe this kind hearted woman would be good for the job. He'd have to see when he got her patched up, because for now that's what Charlie really needed.

**Sooooo.. thoughts? Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Charlie was quickly ushered into the Dr.'s cab. She was slowly loosing consciousness.

"Stay vith me. " Erskine said, turning around in the front seat to look at her.

"I only just met you.. that's a little to soon.. don't you think?" Charlie said between breaths, trying to make light of the situation . She could taste the metallic tang of blood in her mouth from where she had bitten into her cheek. With every breath came a shoot of pain from her ribs, Charlie was pretty sure that she had broken a rib. She leaned her head back against the head rest, eyes screwed shut and concentrated on staying awake.

Erskine chuckled. "Vhat iz your name?"

"Charlie Wilson" Charlie answered.

"Vhere are you from, Charlie? Erskine asked. Charlie knew what he was doing, trying to keep her awake by talking to her. Charlie knew that she wasn't going to pass out if she could help it, she didn't like being at the mercy of a stranger, but Erskine was her best shot and he had said that he was a Doctor. He probably knew how best to keep her awake.

"'Bout 50 minutes... away from here." Charlie said.

"Zhat iz a far vay to valk, izin't it?" He asked.

"Not to bad... I can't really afford... a car, so I... walk everywhere." Charlie said, it was getting increasingly hard to talk, the pain kept building and at this rate talking was only going to make her pass out faster.

"Ve are almost zhere." Erskine said.

"Ok." Charlie said. Laying in the car seat like a helpless rag doll and hating every moment of it.

"If you wouldn't mind... I think talking... Is not for the best... right now." She wheezed out.

"Alvright." Said Erskine, turning back around in his seat.

It was only around two minutes until they reached Erskine's hotel room. The cab took off as soon as Erskine had helped Charlie stand up.

Charlie limped into the main entrance, leaning on the German Doctor with al her body weight, though Erskine didn't seem to mind, Charlie really wasn't heavy at all. No muscle or fat was to be found on her skeletal frame.

The receptionist looked up, blinked and looked back down at the book in her hand. She acted like old men bringing beaten girls into their hotel rooms was a normal thing. They walked slowly towards the elevator, Charlie unable to move to fast, her breath coming in pants. Sweat rolled down her forhead, she could feel the broken rib with every step she took and it was most definitely not a nice sensation.

Charlie and Erskine stepped into the elevator and Erskine told the elevator operator to go to the fifth floor. The man furrowed his brow when he saw Charlie's condition. Before he brought them to Erskine's room he had to make sure she wasn't being abducted.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked, looking at Erskine suspiciously.

"I will be... If you take us up." Charlie trying to smile politely but it came out more as a bloody grimace, the cut in her mouth still bleeding.

"Yes miss." The operator said and quickly brought them up to the fifth floor.

Luckily for Charlie Erskine's door was right by the elevator. Erskine searched his pockets for the key and after opening the door ushered her in.

Erskine made Charlie lay down on the bed, much to her protest at getting the sheets bloody. After Erskine got Charlie to lay still on the most comfortable bed she had ever sat on, he went to get a highly extensive medical kit that he always kept with him when he traveled.

Erskine put the med bag on the bed and asked Charlie to lift to up her shirt so that he could see her ribs. After some hesitation at lifting up her shirt for this stranger when she was laying helplessly on his bed, she lifted up her hole filled shirt to just below her rather small chest. Charlie could feel fear in the pit of her stomach as she remember a horrid event from three years prior. A darkly light alley, and a large man who would not leave Charlie alone.

"No! Please stop!" Charlie had cried. But before she could get deeper into the memory she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on anything but that horrible memory that kept her from sleeping most nights.

Erskine saw her inner struggle, wondering with concern what had happened to this woman that spiked such fear in her eyes. Though he knew now wasn't the time to ask, he would put it away as a not for later, for now he had to fix a potentially broken rib.

Erskine had know that Charlie was rather skinny, but when she showed him her stomach and her ribs he realized that she was dangerously skinny. Very dangerously skinny, he was surprised that the boys in the alley hadn't done more damage than bruises and a broken rib. Erskine could identify right away that Charlie's rib had cracked, he could see it through her paper thin skin.

"How bad is it. Doc?" Charlie asked with a rattly pain filled laugh.

"You have definitely broken vone of your ribs, and you have many bruises, though nothing that's not fixable." Erskine said. He went over to the tiny fridge and took out a pot of complimentary ice that was apparently in every room. Erskine put some ice in a towel and placed it lightly over the broken rib.

Charlie hissed in pain at the pressure of the ice.

"It vill help vith ze svelling." Erskine promised. Charlie nodded slightly. He left the ice on her rib, Charlie gritted her teeth against the pain. Erskine walked towards her head and tested her pupils with a light. She blinked at the sudden enforced blindness.

Erskine checked the rest of Charlie's vitals, frowning when he checked her pulse and gave her the summary.

"You have a mild concussion and vhat zeems to be an irregular heart beat." Erskine said.

"Oh." Was all Charlie could think of to say.

"You are going to have to rest here for a vhile, and I think I might have something to be able to help your heart. But more of that after you rest." Erskine said.

Charlie was going to protest, not wanting to impose on this kind man any longer, but Erskine cut her off.

"Rest." He demanded. Charlie could feel the exhaustion from not only her wounds but from her many sleepless nights prior. It only took Charlie a few seconds to let herself fall asleep. Though she wished she hadn't, because whenever she slept terrible dreams followed. This one was from her days at the orphanage with Lily.

_Little ten year old Charlie was sitting in a chair outside the hospital wing in the orphanage. Lily had been diagnosed with Scarlett fever just over two weeks ago. Charlie had not been allowed into the room for fear of her catching the fever as well. Charlie did not care if she caught the sickness, not in the slightest if it meant she got to see her friend. _

_The only time Charlie had seen her friend was when she had stood on a chair to look in the window. They would smile and wave at each other, but as time progressed Lily's smiles were more tired and eventually Lily was always asleep when Charlie looked through the dirty window. _

_Charlie had taken to just watching Lily when the two week mark hit. Charlie had over heard some of the nuns talking, thinking that Lily would get better. She had to. Lily couldn't just go and leave Charlie. The two friends were supposed to grow old together, right? Charlie was pretty sure that's how it worked, but the more paler and thinner she got the more Charlie started to despair. Charlie would keep a brave, happy face for her friend, but as soon as Charlie wasn't looking in the window her face would crumple. It was hard for her, seeing her best and only friend wasting away like that. Though under that despair Charlie kept a little shard of hope, the hope that let her imagine a day when Lily would be better and they could play together again._

_That day was never going to happen. It was Lily's fourteenth day of Scarlette fever and Charlie grabbed a chair and put it up towards the window. She jumped on and peered in for the millionth time. But this time something was wrong. Lily wasn't there. Charlie frowned. Where had her friend gone? Her heart fluttered with hope, had her friend gotten better? Why hadn't Charlie been notified?_

_Charlie looked around spotting a nun she knew walking in the door. _

_"Sister Maria!" Charlie exclaimed, jumping of the chair and running toward the nun. Sister Maria looked towards Charlie, and Charlie stopped running, normally she always smiled at Charlie, but today Sister Maria had a somber look on her face. _

_Suddenly it made sense why Lily was no longer in her room. Charlie could already feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes._

_"Lily?" Charlie asked, her voice cracking. Sister Maria shook her head._

_"She left us late last night." Maria said, her eyes sad. Charlie shook her head, tears now freely falling down her face._

_"No." She said silently. "No, no, no!" Charlie fell to her knees, sobbing, her whole body shaking. Sister Maria walked over and sunk to her knees to hold the crying child in front of her. _

_"I'm sorry, child." Sister Maria said. _

_Charlie balled her fists into the nuns robes, and cried. Charlie had never felt this way in her life. The despair and anguish over the loss of her friend was eating her up._

_"Lily!" She cried into the nun's shoulder. "Don't leave me." Though Charlie knew that it was to late. Then, she was hit in the stomach with a sack of bricks that came with the realization that Charlie never even got to say good by to her best friend._

_Charlie awoke with a start, barely managing to stop herself from crying out in pain from moving her broken rib. Charlie had tears flowing down her face, and the memory of the day of Lily'd death stuck in her head. Charlie tried to wipe the tears of her face, but more would take their place, she couldn't stop the tear flow. Not this time. Not after such a vivid memory like that. So Charlie lay there on the bed in some strangers now dark room while he slept on a chair. She looked up at the ceiling, not being able to move, only to think of Lily and the whole in her heart that her best friend's death had left._

**REVIEWS ARE YOUR FRIENDS! DON'T BE SHY! FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ONE!**

**Superdani4ever: I'm glad you love her. I can't wait for you to see her sassy side that will come out later, next chapter will hopefully be a happy one. For the most part... I think... *evil laugh* I'm so mean to my OCs sometimes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Somewhere during Charlie's brief sleep Erskine had taken off the ice pack and placed in on the bedside table. By the time Charlie woke up the ice had melted through the cloth and had spilled onto the table. Normally she would have cleaned it up, but she could barely move. The pain had lessened slightly, but her ribs and head still throbbed.

It took Charlie a while to gather her feelings up and shove them deep down after that horrible memory had surfaced in her dream. Charlie did not like showing her sadness, she hated the pitying look people gave her as she walked through the streets, a small, frail, young girl with sadness seeming to leak off her. So Charlie stuck to no emotions other than happiness, which almost never happened, not with her lifestyle, and a hardness in her eyes. That normally kept some of the creeps and muggers away, though not always.

Charlie laid on the bed for a long time, thinking of Lily, trying to conjure up some of their happier memories together. Like one time when the children of the orphanage were taken to the park, the two friends ran around all day, laughing and playing together.

It was around seven in the morning when Erskine woke up. Charlie did not notice, to absorbed in her thoughts about her lost friend.

"Good morning, Charlie." Erskine said, blinking sleep out of his eyes. Charlie jumped, not expecting the sudden noise in the terribly quiet room. She cringed in pain, but managed not to make a sound.

"Good morning." She replied.

"How are you feeling?" Erskine asked, getting up out of the chair and walking towards the small kitchenette.

"I'm feeling much better." Charlie lied, she really was not feeling well at all. "I think I will be able to walk home soon."

Erskine looked at Charlie, from the look on his face she knew he did not believe her. He did not say anything, just turned around and opened a drawer. He pulled out two bagels.

"Vould you like a bagel?" Erskine asked. Charlie was about to say no, all she needed to do was take this kind man's food as well as his bed and medical resources, but her stomach betrayed her. It let out a loud, long, obnoxious growl.

"Yes please." Charlie said quietly, a pink ting blooming on her cheeks.

Erskine smiled at her and popped the bagels in the toaster. He left the toaster and picked up two apples from a plastic bag that had been sitting on the counter.

He walked over to where Charlie was laying and held out the apple. Charlie accepted the fruit gratefully and took a bite of her first apple in a long time. She had not been able to afford a nice apple ever, only getting a few good ones while at the orphanage. This apple tasted like heaven.

They ate in silence for a minute, Erskine looked to be contemplating something, Charlie had no idea what, when the bagels popped out of the toaster. Erskine went over put the bagels on plates and took out the butter. He raised the butter towards her and lifted and eyebrow as to ask if she wanted any.

"No thank you." Charlie said. Erskine buttered one bagel and brought the two plates with him when he went back to Charlie. He gave her the plain bagel and sat down on his seat. He picked up his bagel and was about to take a bite when he paused. Erskine set the bagel down on his plate and looked at Charlie seriously.

"May I ask you some qvestions?" Erskine asked. Startled by the sudden seriousness of the doctor she nodded.

"Sure."

"Vhat are your thoughts on the var?"

Charlie thought for a moment. Why did her thoughts about the war matter to Erskine?

"Well, I don't like war. It's bloody and brutal, and I wish we could have used a more peaceful method to try and solve the problem." Charlie paused. "But I want to help. And not just by collecting scrap metal. It really seems as though my scrap metal efforts don't help much. I would like to be out there fighting against the Germans."

"So you vant to kill some Nazis?" Erskine asked.

"I don't really want to kill anyone. I'm not a killer. But I stand for what's right, and killing people because of what they believe is not right." Charlie said. Erskine considered this for a moment, chewing on his bagel thoughtfully. Charlie lifted the bagel up, winced at using her sore arms, but took a bite anyways, her funger over ruling her pain.

"Vhat vould you be doing if I sent you home?" Erskine asked, moving onto the other half of his bagel.

"I'd work my shifts at the store and then go back to my apartment for the night. Why?" Charlie said, wondering what all these questions were leading to.

"You really vant to help defeat Hitler?" Erskine asked, almost like a challenge.

"Yes." Charlie said with no hesitation. She chewed slowly on the bagel, having no idea where this conversation was going. Erskine smiled, finishing off his bagel.

"I think I have somezing you could do." Erskine said with a happy smile on his face.

**And that is where I leave you off. Sorry it's taken me a while to update and this really isn't much, but I have a writers block. I'm not sure weather to keep this a bucky/oc or make it a steve/oc. I think Steve might work better.**

**Thoughts?**

**Whitelion69: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.**

**Ilama-hunter-on-fire: I'm glad you loved it! I hope you liked this update.**

**Superdani4Ever: I was kinda sad, I'm kinda mean to my OCs. Things are only going to get worse eventually. I will be really mean. Very mean. Oops.**

**The Emster: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it and thought it was original. She is definitely to tiny to beat up those guys :)**


End file.
